littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
LMX
LMX is Little Mix's first cosmetics range. The news of the ranch was announced on the group's Twitter and Instagram accounts on June 30, 2018 along with the name of the branch twitter.com - Announcement. The branch will be limited edition and will be released on September 13, 2018 in Boots' UK branch. The false lashes from the collection have international shipping and are available on the Feel Unique website. Products The cosmetic line includes: *'Eyeconix Luxe Eye Palette ': Eyeshadow palette with 16 shades and a built in mirror. “Eye got the power! We’ve got you covered with our 16-shade eyeshadow palette, featuring our favourite matte and shimmer shades for every occasion.” *'Pop in Pink Get The Look Palette ': 4 eyeshadows, one highlighter, one lip gloss, and one black liquid eyeliner. "Pop in pink with our collection of colours to create a subtle sensation or party look!" *'Rock 'N' Gold Get The Look Palette ': 4 eyeshadows, one highlighter, one lip gloss, and one black liquid eyeliner. "Create your ultimate rock 'n' gold party look with some of our favourite shimmering shades!" *'Turn Up The Base Face Palette': Face palette with 3 contour powders, 2 blush powders, 3 highlight powders and a built-in mirror. "You came, you saw, you contoured. Experiment with our palette of contour powders, blushers and shimmering highlighters to complete your flawless skin finish." *'Shout Out to My Pout Matte Lip & Liner Collection ': Lip kit with 4 lip liners and 4 matte liquid lipsticks. "Pucker up! Create a deliciously subtle nude lip with our range of matte lip colours, complete with liners." *'Had Me at Holo Lip Kit ': Includes 1 lip liner, 1 liquid lipstick and one lip gloss. "Team this chic nude matte lip with matching lipliner and make a statement with our holographic top coat." *'Camera Reddy Lip Kit ': Includes 1 lip liner, 1 liquid lipstick and one lip gloss. "Make a statement with this bold red lip kit. Matte perfection and sleek gloss, complete with lip liner." *'Kween Key Ring Lip Gloss & Key Ring ': Includes one key chain that says "kween" and a lip gloss. "For all our kweens! Here's a pop of colour to keep with you on the move." *'Right From the Get Glow Highlighter Collection ': Includes one liquid illuminator and one highlighter. "Get the glow! Create the ultimate mermaid shimmer with our liquid illuminator and powder highlighter." *'Brush Up! Make-up Brush Collection': Includes 5 makeup brushes. "Brush up! To create that flawless finish, check out our essential brush collection. To powder, blush, highlight, shade and define, there's a brush for every look!" *'Perfect in Pink Beauty Collection ': Includes 2 eyeshadows, one glitter eyeliner and face gems. "For a perfect pink beauty fix, look no further! Our shimmering kit has all you need, with a duo eyeshadow palette and sparkling liner to create a mermaid finish." *'Beauty in Bronze Beauty Collection ': Includes 2 eyeshadows, one glitter eyeliner and face gems. “Stand out from the crowd and add a touch of sparkle with our stick-on shimmering face gems.” *'Glitter Ballin' Face & Body Glitter Collection ': Includes 3 pots of body glitter with gold, silver and coppery red colors and 1 glitter primer. “Add a touch of sparkle to your look with our trio of face & body glitter pots.” *'You're A Gem Face Gems ': Includes 2 eyeshadows, one glitter eyeliner and face gems. “Stand out from the crowd and add a touch of sparkle with our stick-on shimmering face gems. *'Merry Mixmas Lucky Dip ': Each bag includes 1 body glitter pot and 1 lip gloss. You don’t know which color they will be as it is a surprise. “Sparkling surprise! Each of our Merry Mixmas bags contains two shimmering beauty treats perfect for the festive season. There are four different shades to collect.” *'Stolen Glowments Beauty Collection ': A shiny, translucent purple and orange cosmetic bag which is sunset colored that comes with 2 lip glosses and 2 liquid illuminators. *'Glitter to Glow Holographic Lip Gloss & Glitter Eyeliner ': A shiny, translucent purple, blue, orange-yellow cosmetic bag with lip patterns that comes with 1 indigo glitter eyeliner and 1 holographic lip gloss. “Glow on the go with our holographic lip gloss and glitter eyeliner.” *'Pout & About Lip Gloss & Fashion Bag ': A silver, holographic fashion bag with a strap that is lip-shaped. Comes with 1 lip gloss. *'Get The Luxe Mega Beauty Edit ': Includes 1 eyeshadow palette with 9 shades, 1 gold glitter eyeliner, 1 black liquid eyeliner, 1 eyeshadow brush, 2 highlighters, 1 lip liner, 1 matte liquid lipstick, 1 lip gloss, 1 body glitter pot, 1 glitter primer and face gems. “Get the look with our iconic make-up collection. These super pigmented shades are perfect for colouring your way!” 'Lashes on Feel Unique *'Off Duty Natural Lashes': Add the finishing touch to your beautiful natural look with LMX Off Duty lashes. *'On Duty Volume Lashes ': Turn up the volume with LMX On Duty lashes. *'Jesy's Viva Volume Lashes ': Get Jesy's look with LMX Viva Volume bold, full and luscious lashes. *'Leigh-Anne's Flutter FX Lashes ': Get Leigh-Anne's look with LMX Flutter FX statement, high-definition, curled lashes. *'Perrie's Dramatix Lashes ': Get Perrie's look with LMX Dramatix lashes. Silky, full lashes to make you feel unstoppable. *'Jade's Dream Kween Lashes ': Get Jade's look with LMX Dream Kween soft, winged lashes." Gallery Videos Introducing LMX, Little Mix First Cosmetics Brand References Category:Merchandise Category:Cosmetics